


When the Sun comes down...

by TheBigWingsOfFantasy



Category: His Dark Materials (TV), Lin-Manuel Miranda - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Cuddles, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual tension kinda, Smut, Sweet, back massage, but not too much, little angsty, romantic revelation, sassy Hester, touch-starved Lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigWingsOfFantasy/pseuds/TheBigWingsOfFantasy
Summary: After an emergency landing on a snowy mountain, Lee and the reader find shelter in a small house up there.The balloon needs some reparations and after a long day of work Lee is exhausted, luckily he has a lovely partner who is more than willing to take care of him.
Relationships: Hester x oc daemon, Lee Scoresby x Oc, Lee Scoresby x Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 35





	When the Sun comes down...

The sun was setting down over the mountains and you were worried about Lee. That stupid idiot.

  
You were sitting in a comfy chair on the balcony of the tavern you and Lee decided to stay in. It wasn’t your first choice as a place to spend the night, but being this high on the mountains during a snowstorm you really weren’t going to complain about it. You and Lee arrived there a couple of days ago, caught up in the middle of the aforementioned snowstorm, even though the correct definition was that the two of you crashed over there with Lee’s balloon and you were lucky to be alive.

  
With great disappointment by Lee, you were forced to leave the balloon behind, since it was of no use now that it was broken and would have only slowed you down, so you started walking and finally made it to the shelter. The plan was to wait until the snow calmed down, then try to get the balloon back and fix it, before restarting your journey.  
But unfortunately, the long walk caused you to get sick and after almost passing out from the cold, Lee decided that it was better for you to stay there, while he would have to take care of his balloon.

  
“Lee c'mon I’m feeling better already” you said, your nasal voice exposing your lie “I don’t want you to do all the work, it’s gonna be a lot, even for you”  
Lee looked at you from over the doorframe, already dressed up to go out in the cold, the good Hester next to him. He smirked and said “Don’t worry ‘bout me doll, I think you’re underestimating my strength “  
“Or maybe you are too confident about yourself “ said D/N, your hedgehog, sarcastically. That made you and Hester giggle, while Lee took a glance at the both of you with fake disappointment “Okay okay, nobody ever takes me seriously anyway, see ya later girl. When I come back I want you up and kickin, got it? “  
“Gotcha” I said not too sure about it.

“That would do, see ya before dinner! “ said Lee, and then went away singing a tune. 

  
Now it was getting dark and you were worried because Lee still wasn’t back. Going against all of his orders you stood out of bed, covered yourself with many layers and go sitting outside, watching carefully for any movement around you. Your daemon was curled up inside your coat, safe from the freezing wind.   
You thought about Lee and Hester up in the snow, wet, tired, cold, and you couldn’t help but feel completely useless. D/N sensed that and said “You know? It’s not the first time Lee is left alone in this situation, he knows what he’s doing” He snuggled closer next to you to give you comfort.  
“I know baby, but what if something happened? Is getting late”. You sat there in your chair for another thirty minutes, watching the sun setting and wishing that Lee was there with you.

You and Lee started traveling together almost a year ago, and after so much time spent in his company it was weird to be without him. Almost like when D/N stood too far away from you.  
Lee was the only person you relied upon in your life and the thought of losing him was unbearable. As you curled your knees to your chest to keep warm, you saw a group of small figures walking in the snow, carrying something with them.  
Lee and his balloon.  
They made it, right before dinner time.  
You jumped from your chair, relieved tears forming in your eyes, and run to the bed, before being noticed by your partner. He would have never shut up about it.

  
After a while you started dozing off, basking in the warmth of your bed. As you drift off, you fantasized about Lee, a habit that started to be more and more frequent.  
You imagined being enveloped in Lee’s arms, feeling the heat radiate from him and never wanting to let him go. It has become routine for you, to think about Lee in other ways that platonic.   
Very far from platonic. 

  
Being often up in the sky, the weather was so cold that you and Lee usually hugged each other to keep a little bit of warmth for the two of you. He was taller than you, so he would rest his chin on the top of your head, while you could bury your face in his neck and interlacing your hands behind his back, under his heavy leather jacket.   
You deeply enjoyed those hugs, feelings him against your body, as both of your daemons rested at your feet, exchanging the same caring attention. It struck to you the thought that both Lee and Hester probably didn’t really get so much heat from those hugs, being bigger of you and your daemons respectively, but they kept doing it anyway.  
But you craved those little contacts so much, and probably they needed it too. Lee was always the first to found excuses to be next to you, to holding your hand to keep them warm “If ya lose one of your fingers from the bad weather I’ll have to look for a replacement for ya” you would usually hit him afterward, showing him that your hand was completely fine.   
  
Your nap was disturbed by a rattling from the door “I can’t feel my fucking hands”  
Lee was back.   
You sprinted out of your bed with renewed strength and went to opening the door for him. He probably wasn’t expecting you and he almost lost balance when you throw yourself into a hug.   
“Lee, Hester, I’m so glad you are back”.  
Lee hugged you back, he was cold and wet, he was shivering “I’m glad to be there too gal”.

You took a step back to cup his face with your hands “Lee you are frozen, come inside”. He looked so tired he could barely move his feet, Hester hopped inside after him and collapsed next to the bed. You kneeled instinctively to pet the hare, as D/N approached and snuggled closer to her. For how personal a daemon was to his human, Hester enjoyed when you rubbed her head, and the fact that she trusted you, that Lee trusted you, made you extremely happy.   
As you cared for Hester, Lee took off his damp cloak and his hat. He was still shivering so much, even though it seemed to you that your caress on Hester had a calming effect on him, but you couldn’t see his face because he was giving you his back. “Is the balloon safe? “ you tried to ask.  
He finally turned around and you noticed with surprise that he was trying to unbutton his complex top, his hand didn’t seem to work quite right, maybe an effect from being in the snow all day. “Yes you don’t have to worry about that old thing, now that is here it would be so much easier to fix”.  
He wasn’t looking at you, being too focused to try to make his hands work properly, so he was a little surprised seeing your small hands appearing over his and noticing how close you got to him. His hair were damped by the cold and the sweat, his face seemed so tired and worn out that it broke your heart.

  
However, he tried to reassure you by making his signature smirk. That smile did something to you that you were afraid to voice out loud, but you lived for that. “I was so worried about you Lee, it was getting dark and you and Hester weren’t back yet”.  
He hold your hands and looked intensively into your eyes “I couldn’t leave without my girl”.  
You blushed so hard you thought you could have died on spot. You lost yourself in his dark magnetic eyes, so deep and yet so mysterious. You always tried to avert his gaze, because you knew far too well what he could do with his eyes, but now those eyes seemed so earnest and tired that there was nothing of the usual flirtation in them. Lee was staring right into your soul, but to your surprise, you didn’t feel too much uneasiness, you felt that it was a really intimate moment, a moment that a couple of friends shouldn't have.

  
“We should probably take your clothes off” you unconsciously said.

  
_Shit._

  
“I mean, you have to take your clothes off”

  
_Worse._

  
“I mean, you’ll get sick if you don’t change” you finally said, blushing so hard from your embarrassment. Congratulations on ruining the moment.

  
Lee laughed so hard, he put a hand on your shoulder and looked at you again. That laughter was so clear that it brightened the room. “ I understand what you mean, don’t worry. I think I’m going to take a bath. Then I’ll be good as new” and he winked at you as he walked towards the bathroom.  
You sighed internally thinking about how stupid you were. You were an adult, why were you like this?  
The fact was that Lee made you feel like a schoolgirl, with butterflies in your belly. It wasn’t predictable and you weren’t expecting that, but after so much time spent with him, you grew very fond of that cowboy.  
And you couldn’t deny that Lee was sexy as fuck. You remembered seeing him working on his balloon on a hot summer day, he was wearing only a white shirt, stained with grass and dirt. It was so strange to see him without his usual layers, and you couldn’t help but stare at him.

You were totally in love.

  
You sighed and looked at D/N. “I’m so helpless, am I? “

“Yup, you are”.

  
“I guess I couldn’t expect anything else from myself” You tried to set up the room, collecting Lee’s jacket from the floor and placing it on the couch next to the fireplace to let it dry.  
After thirty minutes, Lee came out of the bathroom and, fuck him, he was stunning.  
The flirty bastard was wearing that same white shirt you fantasized about before and it highlighted both his pecs and his muscular arms, his glorious hair were still wet from the bath he took, and he was casually patting them with a cloth. He wasn’t shivering anymore, his skin returned to his natural tan and he looked exhausted   
It took all of your willpower to not drop dead on the floor from that vision.  
Suddenly Lee made a pained expression as he lowered his arm “Oh fuck” he growled.  
“What’s wrong? “ you said nonchalantly while you stirred his coat  
“My back hurts so much, I’m too old for this”

  
_Shut up Lee, you are perfect._

  
“Do you want some help? “ you asked playfully, not expecting an actual answer.  
“Are you good with massages, doll? “   
You probably lost all the colors on your face. You didn’t hear him say that. He didn’t actually say that.   
You were still dreaming.

  
“Sorry what? “   
Lee looked straight to you, completely calm like he asked for the most natural thing in the world “I asked you if you knew how to give massages, my back is a big pain right now and a little help would be appreciated”  
You started to breathe again, trying to regain some dignity and contain yourself from fainting “Oh yeah sure, I’d love to help you feel better” and with that, your cheeks were on fire again.

“Why don’t we go to bed?” Shit, you really couldn’t focus on anything else today.   
“I mean-“  
“you don’t have to do that if you’re uncomfortable”.  
“Nonononono, it’s fine really”  
“Because otherwise, I think that I can just sleep on it and tomorrow I’ll be fine”  
“Don’t be ridiculous Lee, how can you sleep with back pain? I don’t think it would be that hard”.

  
Lee smiled warmly at you, an actual smile not his usual sarcastic grin, and you felt your legs weak "Thank you" he said. He dropped his cloth on the floor and approached the bed and laid over it, facing opposite to you.   
“Whenever you are ready girl”  
You kneed on the bed right beside him, Hester and D/N next to you, and you carefully tried to place your hands on his shoulders.   
You started to rub small circles with your thumbs at the base of his neck, applying light pressure there. His skin felt warm and smooth, still slightly wet from the bath.

  
“You should have dried your hair better, you’ll catch a cold” you lectured him.  
“Mmmh no I won’t” Lee replied.  
You scoffed, he was impossible sometimes. 

  
You kept digging your thumbs on the muscles over his shoulder. You had admired them from afar for such a long time that you had every intention to make this moment last as long as possible, committing it to your memory.   
“Is it alright like this Lee? “ you said as you lowered your hands down on his back a little, right between his scapula. He growled lightly “Oh yes doll, it’s perfect”.

You smiled at him, knowing that you were the one making him feel better filled you with pride, as you dutifully fulfilled your task.  
You started to apply pressure with your thumb and drew small circles on his back, trying to dig straight to the aching muscle. It was such an intimate moment for the both of you, Lee was relaxing so much and you were finally touching the man of your dreams.   
Seeing how well he was responding to your caress, you took courage and started massaging his left side with bigger motion and more pressure. You started from the middle of the upper back and slowly moved your hands up to his shoulder, applying pressure with your palms, then returning to the starting point with a circular movement.  
Lee left out a really satisfied growl that set your loins on fire “Dammit this is really good “.  
“I’m glad you like it” you whispered.

  
After some time, you moved to his right side and the motion caused you to hover over him. The angle was a little odd and you tried to not fall on his aching back.  
Probably Lee sensed this danger too and he said “You can between my legs if you are uncomfortable”.  
You blushed really hard and thanked God that Lee wasn’t looking at you because that was extremely embarrassing, but Hester noticed anyway “Very thoughtful from you Lee” she said.  
“Shut up Hester, I was just being nice to Y/N” he growled in the pillow.

“Yes, but you could have phrased it better” she kept going, relentless.  
“Whatever you say Hester” he said burying his face deeper in the pillow. “Forgive him, sometimes he forgets how to be human” Hester told you, annoyed by his behavior.

“Don’t worry, I know how to handle him” and with that, you used your hand to pressure (a little too much) over his shoulder.  
“Auch- What was that for?! “he cried in pain, turning his head to face you. “For being mean to Hester” you replied with a mischievous smile. He looked back and forth between you and Hester, the confusion on his face amused you greatly, then he finally apologized. Or at least tried to

“Okay gal, if I say that I’m sorry would you keep massaging my back? It was really nice”  
You raised an eyebrow and shared a look with Hester “What do you think? “ The hare looked at him and said “I think he’s desperate enough”. Lee rolled his eyes and you dug your fingers deeper on his flesh.  
“Aah okay, okay, okay, I’m sorry for being mean to you both” satisfied, you lightened your touch “That’s better, now I can go on. Make me some room” and with that, you shifted between his legs and reprise your work.  
“You two would be the death of me, you know? Lee said with fake annoyance. “Really? I thought you were having a good time” D/N added, gaining an approving look from Hester. Lee sighed “I give up”  
You laughed lightly at him. The three of you together could really drive that poor aeronaut insane, and you never missed a chance to do so.

“Stop making fun of me! I can hear you conspiring” Lee muffled into the pillow.  
“It’s not conspiring if you know we are talking about it” D/N said “more like throwing some shades and you not being able to stop us.”  
“D/N is right, I’ve got you under my control” you said confidently as you moved to massage his lower back, it was really nice having a backup. Lee opened his mouth to say something but eventually realized that everything he would have said could have been used against him, and he decided to stay quiet.

  
Or this is what you thought.

  
He turned around swiftly and pushed you down on the bed, tickling you. That son of a bitch knew how ticklish you were and decided to use that against you and you were completely helpless, caught off guard by the sudden change.  
“LEE! Ahahah- please Lee- ahahaha-stop I-i-I can’t breathe ahahahah” you laughed hysterically, trying to kick him off.  
“Looks like the situation changed doll” he said with a smirk. God, you would have punched him.  
“Lee please” you sighed, trying to catch a breath “I’ll do anything ahahaha let me go” and with that Lee stopped, keeping his hands on your waist

“That’s a really interesting offer, ya know that doll? “ he said raising an eyebrow and grinning back at you.  
You had no idea what he was up to but you were ready to find out, so you decided to play along “Yes Lee, anything, just ask”. He looked straight at you and leaned closer to your face, a mere centimeter away.  
You studied his face: his eyes were like a magnetic pool, now that he got closer you could take in how dark they actually were, how intent he was looking at you. He seemed suddenly so serious, nothing to do with his cocky attitude, he seemed… vulnerable? You placed one hand to his cheek and he leaned into it.  
You’ve never seen him like that. “Just ask Lee, is gonna be okay” you whispered.  
“Can I kiss you? “ he whispered back, his eyes closed, waiting for you to take the initiative, his mouth half-open. It was so inviting that you couldn’t resist and so you leaned into him. 

  
His lips were soft as you often imagined, his mustache tickled a little but you could get used to it. You were finally kissing the man of your dreams, and everything was perfect.   
What started as a pec soon became a slow open-mouthed kiss, Lee moved his right hand behind your head, grabbing gently the hair behind your neck, making you whimper. You moved both of your arms around his neck, as you slowly abandoned in the hottest kiss of your life.   
You guided Lee to lay down on top of you on the bed, taking the chance to rub your legs over his hardening cock. The motion caused him to break from the kiss with a pleasing growl.   
“Lee… you have no idea how much I waited for this “ you said breathless, still rubbing his dick with your legs.  
He was towering you, on hand next to your head on the pillow, the other one still behind your head, playing with your hair, as he looked you and leaned into the touch.

It was such a sinful sight to take in. 

  
“I’ve been waiting too, girl “ he said looking straight at you, caressing your head “you are a vision, ya know that don’t ya? “  
You couldn’t help but blush “Thank you Lee, you are not so bad too” you said shyly, making him grin widely. 

  
He leaned over you, tugging lightly on your hair to tilt your head, getting closer to your ear, his voice barely a whisper “Dammit girl, you don’t know what you do to me” he said, his voice deep. He then proceeded to kiss you right behind your ear “But I want to show you tonight, would you like me to? “ he finished, biting your lobe gently.

You let out a loud whimper of impatience, you wanted him so bad “Yes Lee, you have no idea how much I dreamed of this moment” you said with your eyes half-closed in pleasure “Please do anything you want to me”.   
“Of course I will” and with that, he started kissing your neck ”I want to make you feel so good” he said nipping gently at your skin, making you whimper again.

He suddenly stopped, holding your head in his hands to make you look at him. He was simply ravishing, but also extremely serious.   
“I’m in love with you, do you know that?” he said, his eyes stuck into yours. He was extremely honest in that moment, he let down all of his defenses and was talking his heart out to you. “I want this to be more than just sex”  
You framed his face with your hands too “Lee Scoresby, I’m in love with you. I love you so much it is embarrassing. I want to be with you forever”.   
And with that, Lee started crying, holding your hand close to his face and kissing your palm. Perhaps he wasn’t as thug as he claimed to be, perhaps he was a lot more sensitive than what it looked like. You imagined all the years he spent alone, traveling the world, just him and Hester. A daemon was a precious companion but didn’t replace the human interaction, and suddenly you realized how lonely Lee must have felt all these years, before meeting you and D/N. 

  
You pulled him into a hug, holding tight to him, reassuring him that no, you would have never left him, that you loved him so much, that he made you feel more alive in one year than what you felt in your entire life.   
“I’m here and I’m not going anywhere else, you are everything I want. I love you so much Lee” you said petting his hair, letting him cry out all his emotions, leaving little kisses on his cheek as you spoke.   
After some more lovely cuddles, Lee shifted in your arms a little, facing you. His expression seemed so tired, but at the same time relieved, perhaps almost happy. You brushed your thumb over his cheek “Are you okay, love? “ you said. He smiled when he heard the pet name.   
“Yes doll. I was just holding on to this feelings for so long… It feels good to let them out” he said, leaving small kisses on your nose, on your cheek, your forehead, your eyes, and finally your mouth. This little attention made you giggle with delight.   
You started kissing again, slowly and tentatively at first, then you grew more passionate and impatient. It felt so good to kiss Lee like that, feeling that mustache on your face was exactly as you imagined many times.

  
Lee shifted his hand from your face to your waist, lifting the end of your shirt a little, his touch was delicate, like he was asking for permission to go on “May I?” he said. You nodded gingerly, before replying “But only if you do the same”.  
Lee rapidly got rid of his shirt, tossing it around the room. His body was glorious: he didn’t have way too sculpted pecs, to be fair, his belly was a little rounded, but not in a bad way. He seemed solid, you knew that he was strong, even if it didn’t look like. His body was perfectly proportioned in a charming way.  
You caressed his chest with your hand, reverently. He looked like a beautiful sculpture and hi skin was soft and warm.  
You take him in all of his beauty and size, caressing his body slowly up and down with a light touch. Lee was still, his breath short, fully reliving in your attentions. You drew the shape of his collarbone, before caressing his shoulders as you did before, feeling the muscles in his arms.

  
“You are amazing Lee” you said quietly, almost like a prayer. Lee kissed you again, the kiss was sloppy and slow, you hold his naked body closer to yours. “I want to feel your body too” he said in a whisper, before tugging your shirt over your head, leaving you in only your bra.   
He took you in for a moment, before heading towards your breast and kissing you right in the middle of your chest. His kiss was so sensual and you were impatient for him to finish to undress you.   
You felt one of his hands on your waist, holding you closer to him, while the other one was headed up behind your back. He unlocked your bra with just one hand, if that was a sign of him being an experienced man, you really won the lottery that day.   
He let your bra slide down your harms, the lightest of touch, before focusing on your revealed breast. You were so eager to feel his hand over one of your most sensitive areas that you closed your eyes, waiting.   
He cupped both of your boobs at the same time, squeezing them a little, before reprising with his kisses. It was one of the hottest moment in your life, you knew that you would become addicted to his touches, his mouth, his attention.   
He reached both of your nipples with his thumb, caressing them lightly, as he left a small hickey on the inside of your right breast. You moaned with extreme delight, as you hold tight on the hair behind his head.   
He made his way to your nipple, exchanging eye contact with you, before taking it in his mouth, making you moan louder. You bit your other hand to prevent you from screaming out loud, but Lee took your hand away “No girl, I want to hear all those lovely sounds of yours”. He would kill you with all of this attitude.   
As he resumed to lick and bite your right nipple, his hand traveled down your stomach, slowly reaching your right between your legs, rubbing over your clit through the fabric of your pants. 

  
You moved your hips impatiently, growing wetter by the second. What was he waiting for?   
“Hush little girl, you look so impatient” Lee said calmly, as he moved to your other nipple while circling the one that was in his mouth with his thumb “We have all the time in the world” he said, before biting you “I want to make you feel so good like you did before, I want to take good care of you “.

  
You were a mess of moans and whimpers but managed to nod in approval.   
You had no idea how much time passed, until he finally got the hem of your pants, asking for your permission, and you nodded again, unable to form actual words.  
Lee slowly took off your pants, caressing your legs with his hands. He started kissing your inner thigh, right below your core. You weren’t sure, but it felt like he was leaving a hickey there as well.   
“Lee please… stop teasing me” you said, almost crying for the frustration.

He looked up at you and grinned “Okay doll, tell me, what do you need” he said, slowly sliding a finger inside your panties, rubbing lightly on your clit.   
His hands were way bigger than yours, and you couldn’t wait to see what they could do.   
“I need your fingers inside me” you said moving your hips forward.   
“Just my fingers?”   
“Not only that”  
“What else then?”

  
_He wanted to kill you._

  
“Your cock too… “  
“Good girl” he said, taking off your panties. You hold your breath as he started to rubbing circles around your clit, slowly, painfully slowly. You sunk into the bed, completely lost in his caring, as he slowly penetrated you with his finger.   
It felt so good to be tortured like this. You opened your eyes to look at Lee, he was so focused on you that you melt under his eyes, who were shining with pure adoration “Is it good like this? “ he asked, his voice low.   
You nodded “Yes” you said breathlessly. 

  
He started moving his finger back and forth, always so slowly, savoring the sensation of his finger being wrapped inside you. After a while he added a second finger, setting up to a faster pace.   
Lee laid down on the bed next to you, his face buried inside the hollow of your neck. You hold onto him tightly, completely unaware of the world around you, barely registering the sound of your two daemons cooing next to you, Lee was the only thing that you wanted to feel for the rest of your life.

  
Suddenly he crooked his fingers inside you, making you moan louder and biting his shoulder to prevent yourself to wake up the whole house. Lee let you know how much he liked your behavior by hitting that same spot again, over and over.   
You felt so drunk in your pleasure, to have this beautiful sexy man just for you, you needed to kiss him again, you needed to be closer to him “Lee” you whimpered “please I need you”. He looked right back at you, pure lust in his eyes, and nodded. 

  
He got up from the bed and finally took off his pants, letting his cock sprung free. You took a good look at him, his beauty was really something not from this world and this incredibly hot creature loved you so much, it didn’t feel real.  
Lee climbed on the bed, back over you. You held him close in an embrace, his skin was so warm. He was always warm, but feeling it directly on your skin was amazing.

You tighten your grip over him, taking a deep breath of his scent “Lee, I don’t want to let you go” you heard him giggling over your shoulder “I’m not going anywhere, my doll. I love you”  
“I love you too, my aeronaut” Lee looked at you, tucking some of your hair behind your ear. “You make me so happy every passing day, did you know that? “  
You answered him with a little kiss “It’s the same for me”. Lee smiled warmly and said “Are you ready my dear? “  
“Yes” you said breathlessly.  
“Good” he gave you a little pec on your cheek, his mustache tickling you. Lee positioned himself between your legs, pumping his cock a little, before entering you slowly, careful not to hurt you.  
You stretched around Lee’s length, the two of you fitted like puzzle pieces.

 _“What a cliché”_ you thought.

That was true, but you couldn’t help but notice how “complete” was the perfect word to describe what you felt.  
Lee leaned down on you once again, kissing you tenderly and caressing your body. “Girl, you have no idea how good you feel around me” he said whispering in your ear. You held his head down close to you, enjoying the small kisses he was leaving around your neck and you felt blessed already.

Then he began to move, you hold on tight on his back, digging your fingers into his skin, making him growl with pleasure. He liked it a little rough apparently, good to know.  
As you adjusted to Lee’s length inside you, he started to increase the pace, holding your waist tight in his hands and moving you with every thrust. You joined your legs behind his back, securing him close to you.  
With that new angle, he was able to hit the sweet spot he had found before. As he drove you both on the edge he hold onto you tightly, and so did you. All the tease from earlier wasn’t helping you to last longer.  
Suddenly Lee made a pained expression “Is everything alright? “ you asked between a troubled breath and another. Lee tried to grin confidently, miserably failing “ Yes, I guess that my back still hurts a little”.

  
You didn’t need him to say it twice: you swang your hips to help you get enough leverage to turn Lee on the other side of the bed, switching positions. He looked at you with surprise, so you got closer to him and whispered in his ear “Now you can just lay down and let me take care of you”.  
“That means that I owe you one” he said, grabbing your butt with both of his hands.  
“Then I can’t wait to see you repay your debt” you said mischievously, drawing circles with your hips over him. He laid down his head in pleasure “I’ll be more than happy to oblige” he said, with a blissful expression. 

  
You teased a little more like this, before starting to move up and down, guided in your movements by Lee’s hands. As the pace increased once again with obscene noises both from you and the bed down below, Lee brought you closer to him, holding you with both his arms and his legs, clutching so tight that you felt like you’ll break.   
In that moment existed only you and him, he surrounded you completely. You pampered every inch of his body you could find with kisses and bites, as he was driving you both over the edge.   
Lee took you away from him before coming inside you.

You took advantage of him getting up to clean himself to catch a breath and closing your eyes. It was the hottest thing that could ever happen to you, but Lee took you away from him just has you were about to-  
You felt Lee coming back to bed and sit between your legs. You shared a look, then he lowered his head right between your legs and began to eat you out.   
You couldn’t take it any longer, the way his tongue worked you, his mustache tickling you lightly, his nose pressed into you, the way he hold you closer like were a delicious banquet for a hungry man…  
It didn’t take him long to make you come as well, a mess of moans and whimpers, you couldn’t stop shaking from how intense everything was. Lee kissed his way from your stomach back to your lips, his face soaking wet. It was a slow, loving kiss, you held him closer to you once again, knowing fully well that he would never leave you.

  
You both broke from the kiss to get some air, resting your forehead against each other. Lee spoke first “Y/N” he rarely called you with your actual name. It felt really nice to hear right now “Y/N I love you so much”  
“I love you too” you said looking back at him. You felt really tired after the intense lovemaking, and so was Lee.  
He got up and pulled off the covers from the bed, wrapping them around the both of you and hugging you tight. Feeling safe and comfortable with his warmth and his scent all around you, you fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my second contribution to the lack of smut regarding Lee Scoresby, thank you so much for reading it!  
> I hope you enjoyed the story, kudos, comments and suggestions are deeply appreciated and cherished <3


End file.
